1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to protective covers, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a penetration and tear resistant protective cover assembly with an alarm system incorporated therein.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Convertible cars, pick up truck beds, motorcycles, boats, all terrain vehicles, wet bikes, lawn tractors and other vehicles of all sorts are easy prey to vandals and thieves. Soft covers designed for such vehicles can be quickly and easily cut with a knife or other sharp object thereby allowing unauthorized entry into the vehicle. Perimeter alarm systems have been utilized in an attempt to protect such vehicles, but even perimeter alarm systems do not offer sufficient deterrence to discourage vandals and thieves. In addition, perimeter alarm systems tend to be erratic in dependability and performance, are often set off by wind gusts, accidental bumping or heavy vibrations, and are susceptible to being rendered inoperable by disconnection of the power supply or by power supply malfunction.
To this end, a need exists for a protective cover assembly that is tear resistant to prevent unauthorized entry through a soft cover and capable of signaling an attempt of an unauthorized entry. It is to such a protective cover assembly that the present invention is directed.
The present invention is directed to a protective cover assembly which is particularly well suited for use as a convertible top. The protective cover assembly includes a flexible cover and an alarm assembly. The flexible cover includes an outer layer of flexible material, an inner layer of flexible material, and at least one layer of tear resistant material interposed between the outer and inner layers. The alarm assembly includes a pair of conductor plates interposed between the outer layer of flexible material and the inner layer of flexible material, a power source, and an alarm system electrically connected to the power source and at least one of the first and second conductor plates such that upon an electrical conducting implement piercing the first conductor plate and contacting the second conductor plate an electrical connection is established between the first conductor plate and the second conductor plate thereby causing the alarm system to emit an alerting signal.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and drawings.